They Know Now
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: "They know now," Chase said quietly. "Know what?" "That I love you." Rated T for friends unrealistically threatening each other! Preview for a new story coming soon! :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2. HA! WELL I DO ON DVD NOW! :D I've been looking for it everywhere! And I couldn't find it! But then the video warehouse (where everyone in my town rents movies) was selling it! So I bought it! :D But technically, I still don't own Step Up 2 : The Streets**

* * *

><p><strong>They Know Now<strong>

* * *

><p>"They know now," Chase said quietly.<p>

Andie buried her face deeper into his chest. "Know what?" she mumbled.

"That I love you."

* * *

><p>It started out as an innocent girl's night <em>in<em>. They couldn't leave the bus for a girl's night out, so they figured they'd just share some girl time. Sophie, Missy, Andie, Kido and Fly cramped into Andie's bunk, piles of candy wrappers, opened and unopened surrounding them. They slid the opening to her bed closed, hoping the boys wouldn't hear them.

"So... Andie," Missy said, mischeiviously as their previous giggles had died down. "You and Chasey seem to be spending a lot of time together..."

Andie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "No we haven't."

"Lies!" Sophie called loudly, giggling. She held a pointing finger towards Andie. "Just yesterday, I forgot my shoes and I saw you guys were cuddling in his bunk while everyone else was rehearsing!"

Andie's face faultered as everyone else supplied their own evidence to her lie.

"You two were at the pool a few weeks ago! You didn't even bother telling us that you guys were heading out!"

"What about three days ago, when you slept in? We were already eating breakfast when you woke up."

"Yes, Missy, you got me! I'm caught! I _slept_ in!" Andie rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, _defensive,_ are we." Sophie wiggled her brows, giggling.

Missy held a confident smirk on her lips. "Yeah, but you came out of _Chase's bunk_."

"What about that other time, on his birthday, no one could find you guys for the longest time, and when you guys finally 'reappeared,' he had lipgloss all over his face. No one else here wears nude lipgloss, Andie." Sophie added with a teasing grin.

The brunette's cheeks flushed a pink hue and she remembered _both _events. "I _never _kissed him!" Andie defended.

"Who said anything about kissing?"

"So are you guys an _item_ now?" Fly winked.

"-Uh, well, no, not really-"

"OH MY GOD, YES YOU GUYS ARE! YOU TOTALLY ARE!" Sophie screamed. "I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES, YOU'RE LYING!"

Kido covered Sophie's mouth with her small hand. "Sssh! Soph! The guys will hear you!" Kido warned, stiffling a muttered a small apology before turning back to Andie. She was now madly blushing, her eyes wide open.

Andie took a deep breath. "Nothing is going on between Chase and I." She forced out.

"Oh Bullshi-" Sophie stopped herself. She held her hand up, silencing everyone. "Do you hear that?"

Andie shook her head. "No..."

**ZZZZTTT! **ZZZZTTT! **ZZZZTTT!******

"Did you hear that?" Sophie repeated.

"I heard it."

"Me too."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." Andie swallowed. "I think you guys are just hearing things."

**ZZZZTTT! **ZZZZTTT! **ZZZZTTT! **ZZZZTTT!********

"Wait, I _felt _it this time." Sophie muttered. She stuck her hand under Andie's blanket. "Ooh! D! Your phones going off!"

Missy looked over Sophie's shoulder. "'New Text Message, from...'" Missy stopped reading to smirk at Andie. "'Chase Collins.'"

Andies eyes grew wide.

"Ooh! What does it say?" Kido and Fly asked excitedly.

"No! No! No!" Andie snatched the phone from Sophie's clutch.

"Why not, West?" Missy smirked. "Got something to hide?"

"What? No!" Andie hissed.

"Ooh, _defensive."_ Sophie said it for the second time that night, _also_ with a smirk. matching Missy's. In Missy's mind, all she could imagine was the text message reading some love-dovey note from Chase.

"I'm not being defensive!" Andie whined.

"Andie, just give me the _phone_." Missy said with a serious tone. She held her hand out.

Everyone grew impatient for Andie to respond. The stubborn brunette stuck the phone down her shirt, sticking her tongue out.

"No." Andie hissed.

* * *

><p>"Chase! Dude!" Moose smacked him in the back of his head. His hat fell off, hitting his lap.<p>

"Hmm, what?" the blonde mused.

"Put. Your. Goddamn. Phone. AWAY." Cable ordered with a grin.

"Yeah, one sec." Chase said slowly, as he quickly hit some more buttons.

"Are you even listening to me?" Moose waved his hand in front of Chase's face, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Nah, I think I've had enough beer for now, Moose." Chase muttered incoherently as he continued hitting more buttons.

"C'mon man!" Monster groaned. "It's guy's night."

Chase sighed inwardly, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Yeah, you guys are right. Sorry 'bout that."

"Meh, don't worry! We're supposed to be drinkin' and talking about girls and shit!" Moose grinned.

"Okay, maybe not girls..." Cable said trailing off. "Our girls would get pretty mad if they found out we were talking about them."

"True, but they're up in Andie's bunk. It's not like they're gonna come running out any second now or anything."

**WAAAAAAMMMMM!**

They all looked up to find Andie running. Her bunk door was slid all the way open. Groans could be heard from inside. All six boys stared in wonder as Andie ran past them wearing nothing but a pair of dark grey spandex dance shorts and a short yellow tanktop with a ... phone (?) shoved down the front of her shirt. Chase scratched his head wondering where she was going. She passed by all six boys, waving at them. "Hey guys!" she grinned nonchalantly, as if it was any other night. She slammed her hand against a button as she jogged past, opening the bus doors.

"Andie!" Chase called out suddenly, his eyes wide. He stood up. "It's raining out! Blake said to stay inside!" Andie ignored him and jumped out of the bus, right into a puddle. She was suprised with how cold the water was when it splashed up and hit her all the way up to her thighs. She let out a small squel before continuing to a quick sprint. The boys' confusion grew when four other girls sommersaulted out of Andie's bunk, chasing after her.

"GET THAT PHONE!" Missy and Sophie screamed.

Fly and Kido followed in pursuit, both with looks of intent to kill. "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, ANDIE!"

...

"...Should we go check on them?"

"Probably..."

* * *

><p>Smiles and Hair held Kido and Fly back. It took Moose, Cable and Monster to hold back Sophie and Missy. And Chase had to run after Andie for a few minutes to get them all back in front of the bus. Andie wore Chase's yellow and orange hoodie over her back.<p>

"Gimme it!" Missy struggled against the six hands holding her back. "Andie, _give _me your phone!"

"No!" Andie screamed back. "Make me!" She challenged.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE, WEST!" Missy hollered.

"You guys-"

"BRING IT, SERANO!"

"Seriously, stop-"

"I WILL GET THE WHOOPIN' ON YOUR ASS, CHICA!"

"Missy, that's not polite-"

"I WILL GHETTO STOMP ON YOUR FACE!"

"Andie, you shouldn't say that to peop-"

Both girls erupted into screams.

"WHOA! WHOA! _WHOA!" _Andie and Missy both immediately pulled back, looking at the tall man standing in front of the group. "What the hell is going on here?" Blake exclaimed. "We stop at a gas station for _twenty _minutes, and I come back and you guys are screaming?" All eleven teenagers muttered apologies to the eldest Collins sibling. "Okay, tell me what happened-" Blake cut himself off. He turned to his younger brother. "Better yet, _what did you do_?"

"What?"

Andie and Missy snickered, waiting for the usual Collins Brothers fight to start.

"It's always your fault!" Blake

"No it's not!"

"About 98% of all arguments on this bus are started by you, Chase."

"I'm telling Mom that you are accusing me using unreliable statistics!"

"W-well... I-I'm telling Dad that you're being stupid!"

"Ha! I'm always being stupid!"

"... Did you just insult yourself?"

"JUST FORGET IT!"

**ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT! ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!**

Andie suddenly let out a loud squeal. Chase looked at her, confused. She brushed off any grip that he had, holding onto her arm, to reach into her shirt. "It tickles." She said quietly. Chase chuckled at her innocence. (**A/N: haha, 'innocence.' Just a few moments ago, Andie was threatening to ghetto stomp her best friend in the face**)

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Missy screamed. She shrugged out of the hands holding her back and jumped at the brunette.

"_I'll _be taking that," Blake plucked the phone from Andie's hands. "Thank you."Andie groaned in looked at the screen. "'New Text Message from...'" He looked up to glare at his brother. "'Chase Collins.'"

"READ IT!" Fly, Kido, Sophie and Missy all yelled at once.

"Noo!" Andie groaned.

Blake flipped her phone open, revealing the keypad and pressed 'read.'

Andie bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"'Hi!'" Blake read aloud.

"What! That's it?" Missy yelled in disbelief. Sophie facepalmed, leaving a red mark on her forehead.

"T-that's it." Blake said.

Missy and Sophie took the phone from Blake's hands.

"GAH! It's true!" Sophie confirmed.

Andie turned around to face Chase. "What the hell? You made me run through a gas station and part of a _highway_ just for _that_ text message?" Anger seeped through her words.

Chase gave a sheepish grin. "Uh, well, I didn't know all of _this _would happen."

"What a second, you four chased her around to see if it was some type of fluffy, love message from Chase?" Cable snicked.

"Knowing Chase, it'd probably be some sort of cheesy pickup line." Moose added, grinning widely.. "'I'm sorry, it seems that I have lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you instead?'" The crew chuckled, knowing that's _exactly_ something Chase would pull.

"Okay, get in the bus, we're leaving in five minutes!" Blake hollered, pointing towards the doors. Everyone followed him in. A loud boom of thunder was heard, and the rain fell harder.

Andie let out an involuntary shiver. Chase's eyes grew wide. He threw his arms around her, gently rubbing up and down to warm her up. "Andie you're gonna get sick!" Andie rolled her eyes, but didn't resist when Chase pulled her up into his arms, carrying her back onto the bus. The crew watched silently as Chase brushed past them all, carrying Andie to his bunk. He set the brunette down on his bed, before sliding door behind him. He crawled quietly next to the girl, lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. As if on reflex, Andie scooted closer to Chase, snuggling into him.

Muffled squeals and jumping could be heard from outside of Chase's bunk. "Did you see that? Did you _see _that?"

Chase chuckled.

"They know now," Chase said quietly.

Andie buried her face deeper into his chest. "Know what?" She mumbled.

"That I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This plot was written by mee, not Ariana's this time.. But I'm still writing her's at the moment :D haha! Love ya kid!**

**So you probably have some questions... so, I set up a Q&A! :D**

**Q: Why were the guys ... DRINKING?  
>A: They weren't actually drinking alcholic beverages. I meant that they were drinking like.. coke or something haha. At first it was supposed to be that they were older now, (like eighteen, nineteen years old), and that they were legally allowed to drink. But then I remembered... they're from the States, not Canada, and in the States, the legal drinking age is 21, not 19 like it is in Canada.<strong>

**Q: What were they doing on a bus?**

**Q: Why did they stop at a gas station?**

**Q: Why haven't you updated in ever?**

**A: This one-shot is a little preview for this new story that I'm working on right now. I've been working on the plot for months! I don't want it to be an unplanned story and just wing it, like I did with the rest of my stories, because.. They suck. haha! So, you'll find the answer to those questions, when the story finally releases! :D I just wanted to give you guys a little Chase and Andie fluff :D**

**So... Until my next one-shot, or the first chapter for the new story comes out, I will see you soon!**

**Ooh! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what you guys have to say :D**

**Loove,**

**LittlemissSunshine123**

**PS. Christmas is coming soon! So unless I miraculously update within three days, I wanted to wish you guys a very very merry merry christmas! **


End file.
